starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Death Star Technical Companion
Death Star Technical Companion, to pierwsze wydanie podręcznika o Gwieździe Śmierci do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40008). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Slavicsek. Zawartość *Introduction **This Technical Companion **Using this Volume with Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game *Chapter One - A Brief History of the Death Star *Chapter Two - Technical Specifications **Death Star Physical Layout **Bridges **Defense Status ***Defstat Levels ****Defstat Zero ****Defstat One ****Defstat Two ****Defstat Three **Difficulties by Sector **Rank Cylinders ***Doors ***Computer Programming Rolls **Other Sectors and Zones **Alarms **Restricted Levels *Chapter Three - City Sprawls and Trenches **City Sprawl North 7:A68 **North 7:A68 Locations **General Quarters **Command Center **Communications **Hangar North 7:A68 **Sensor Array Village **Turbolaser Battery **The City Sprawl Community **Using North 7:A68 in the Roleplaying Game **Typical Surface Trench *Chapter Four: Hangar Bays **the Typical Hangar Bay **TIE Fighter Bays **Space Traffic Control **Maintenance **Storage Docks **Deep Storage **Tractor Beams *Chapter Five - General Sector **Turbolift Cluster Station **Crew and Officer Mess Halls **Rec Rooms **Living Quarters **Assembly Rooms **Using the General Sector in the Roleplaying Game *Chapter Six - Service and Technical Sectors **Service Sector **Waste Removal **Technical Sector *Chapter Seven - Military Sector **The Imperial Army **The Imperial Navy **Stormtroopers **Armories **The War Room **Weapons Stations ***Turbolaser Tower ***Superlaser Stations *Chapter Eight - Security Sector **Enforcement **Surveillance **Detention **Interrogation **Imperial Security Bureau **Using Security in the Roleplaying Game *Chapter Nine - Command Sector **Command Structure **Command Sector Duty Posts **Bridge, Active and Auxiliary **Overbridge **Throne Room **Using the Command Sector in the Roleplaying Game *Appendix One - Design Flaws **Overconfidence **The Force **Small Craft **Interconnected Subsystems **Future Death Stars *Appendix Two - Death Star Templates **Death Star Crew Statistics **Carried Craft Statistics Krótkie teksty fabularne *With All These TIEs, Why Did We Win at Yavin? Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Death Star Battle Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Technical Specifications Diagram - Death Star Battle Station *Technical Specifications Diagram - Death Star Zone Layout *Technical Specifications Diagram - Death Star Carried Craft Complement *Technical Specifications Diagram - Death Star Command Organization Tables *Technical Specifications Diagram - Computer Programming Flow Chart *City Sprawls and Trenches Diagram - City Sprawl North 7:A68 *City Sprawls and Trenches Diagram - Typical Surface Trench *The A68 Market *Hangar Bays Diagram - Hangar Bay L44-S3 *Hangar Bays Diagram - TIE Hangar Bay 62-N9 *General Sector Diagram - Turbolift Cluster *General Sector Diagram - Crew Living Quarters *General Sector Diagram - Crew Mess Hall *General Sector Diagram - Rec Room Facilities *General Sector Diagram - Officer Living Area *General Sector Diagram - Officer Mess Hall *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Maintenance Section 19-S2 *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Representative Death Star Technical Uniforms *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Representative Death Star Droids *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Medical Station 381-N3 *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Sublight Drive Station D-639 *Service and Technical Sectors Diagram - Hyperdrive Station A-226 *Military Sector Diagram - War Room *Military Sector Diagram - Representative Death Star Army Uniforms *Military Sector Diagram - Representative Death Star Navy Uniforms *Military Sector Diagram - Turbolaser Tower *Military Sector Diagram - Superlaser Firing Station *Security Sector Diagram - Security Sector *Security Sector Diagram - Representative Death Star Security Uniforms *Security Sector Diagram - Detention Block *Command Sector Diagram - Bridge and Associated Systems *Command Sector Diagram - Overbridge *Command Sector Diagram - Death star Command Recognition Chart *Command Sector Diagram - Throne Room *Grand Moff Tarkin - dane postaci *Admiral Motti - dane postaci *General Tagge - dane postaci *Bevel Lemelisk - dane postaci *Ars Dangor - dane postaci *Captain Kornov - dane postaci *Major Calders, Warden - dane postaci *Dezix of ISB - dane postaci *Ensign Hocce, Med Tech - dane postaci *Death Star Crew Statistics *Maintance Droid - dane droida *System Operator Droid - dane droida *Labor Droid - dane droida *Servant Droid - dane droida *Surveillance Remote Droid - dane droida *IT-O Interrogation Droid - dane droida *Probe Droid - dane droida *MSE General Purpose Droid - dane droida *Medical Droid - dane droida *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Assault Shuttle - dane statku *Skipray Blastboat - dane statku *Strike Cruiser - dane statku *Drop-Ship - dane statku *Cargo Barge - dane statku *TIE Fighter - dane myśliwca *TIE Bomber - dane bombowca *TIE Interceptor (Prototype) - dane myśliwca *AT-AT Walker - dane pojazdu *AT-ST Walker - dane pojazdu *Mobile Command Base - dane pojazdu *Juggernaut - dane pojazdu *Repulsorlift Sled - dane pojazdu *Floating Fortress - dane pojazdu *Repulsortank - dane pojazdu Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Increasing the security of the Empire *The Tarkin Doctrine *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #461 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #476 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #481 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #493 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #501 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #529 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #572 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #574 *Grand Moff Tarkins Personal Data Journal Entry #612 *Travos D. L. Personal Diary Entry GH55683E Fikcyjne publikacje *Grand Moff Tarkins Data Journal *Travos D. L. Personal Diary Credits *creator: Bill Slavicsek *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, John Paul Lona *maps and diagrams: Rob Caswell, Stephen Crane, Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *interior art: John Paul Lona *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: John Paul Lona, Cathleen Hunter *illustrator: Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Zobacz także *Death Star Technical Companion (2 wyd.) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)